A Good Crowd
by Blaze972
Summary: Join a young man (cough) idiot (cough) on his journey for power... and friends. He really needs some... OC Gamer, Rated M for dark themes and swearing. P.S. First Fic be nice please. Little bit of a crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except for my character.

_But one can dream can't they?_

"Speaking"

'Thinking/Lilith"

**SOUNDS**

**"OP CHARACTER TALKING"**

Chapter One;

A Coward's Way Out.

**CLACK **The sound of teeth clattering against teeth filled the dry winter air, the dull thud of fists hitting flesh echoed through the air accompanied by laughter and whooping. Anger boiled in his veins **THUMP **a hit to the back of his head making him stumble forward. Kids oohing and awing as if they were watching a movie. His vision swayed as black spots filled his eyes dancing in and out of view. His head pounded begging the pain to stop, but with a final **CRACK**, a small rock hit the boy in the temple and left him unconscious.

-Time-skip- (~_~) -Time-skip-

Pain racked through him as his eyes fluttered open a slight pressure around his head.

"You awake?" An annoyed yet seemingly concerned voice calls. His head shifts to identify the speaker, a tall, blonde, messily haired man that couldn't have been past his early twenties. Blinking the spots out of his vision he grumbles his confirmation.

"Mm-hmm." "Good." The young man responds "What the hell were you thinking?!" He exclaims angrily, "Mom told you not to pick any fights when she left!" He yells as he paces angrily around the boy's messy room filled with trinkets and toys a frown and narrowed eyebrows marring his stoic features. "You could've been seriously injured if I hadn't come looking for you!" He states. "I'm sorry..." the other boy chokes out. "I know you are. Just... be more careful. Please?" The man says head hung low in a contemplative manner. "I'll try." He manages before being enveloped in a warm embrace. "Try and get some sleep, okay Jared?" The man comforts him. "Yeah I will. Thanks big bro." He says sadly to his brother as he walks out of his room.

He looked to his left an alarm clock shining a bright green 2:46 AM. Jared got out of bed slowly as to not awaken his brother, creeping down the hallway of there apartment building. Stepping outside he began running no exact destination in mind. He ran and ran and ran, until he thought his organs might give up on him. He had arrived, his favorite place in the whole city, a lake he had been to countless times with his family. It was odd to him, being there alone felt _wrong, _but all to fitting at the same time. He waded slowly into the waters at first his skin shivering on contact with the icy cold water. He sped up, running until he was chin height in the water, but he didn't stop there.

He had gotten to the point where he couldn't stand anymore and he was exhausted his bones cold and muscles sore. The freezing temperature water flooded his lungs as he failed to surface. His body rejecting the foreign liquid, started to spasm, panic gripped his heart as pain flooded his nervous system. His instincts kicked in to late as he reached for the surface and drowned. A fitting end really, resisting at the last second, because he had made a mistake, a lapse in judgment.

"_**COWARD**." A seething voice hisses. His eyes snap open finding himself no longer drowning in his favorite lake, but standing in an endless black void. "**You couldn't fathom that you were the same as those shallow, insolent, children, but instead of surpassing the rest you gave up.**" The disembodied voice states angrily. "What was I supposed to do?! Life is just a pain in the ass. I couldn't do any-." He tries. "**YOU. ARE. WEAK! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE SINS OF MANKIND, NOTHING OF THE STRUGGLES AROUND YOU, NOTHING! You know nothing of pain. You were born into your world with tens of thousands of advantages, I will teach you power."** Little did he know of what was yet to come._

-Time-skip- (~_~) -Time-skip-

**_USER INTERFACE ERROR; _**

**_UNKN_****_OW_****_N SCRIPT_**

_WARNING: System failure imminent, Folder: Death Toll (Earth) has exceeded storage capacity (32 petabyte)._

Initiating transfer to : Open Server 23-42-37 Remnant.

_"_Shit, shit, shit, fuck." A woman quickly swears under her breath as she types away on a keyboard and swings her mouse around like a madwoman, rearranging files and trying to make something of what had happened.

Soon screaming echos through the woman's room as she looks up and sees a boy, maybe 15 or 16 plummeting from the black void above, shouting profanities on his way down. As he lands in her room (one of those white infinity rooms) a window above a small bed tucked away in a corner revealed it was early morning as the sun was just rising.

"... u-um h-hi?" The lady squeaks awkwardly, as our favorite dip shit main character sat up and examined his surroundings. "Wh-where am I?" He asked very confused as he got up. "Well... ya see I made a... slight mistake." The woman responds a guilty look on her face. "I might have accidentally prematurely ended your life..." "I thought I was already dead though?" He asks quite confused. "Well..." she continues, "You were actually gonna live, and get a happy family and grow old, but... I uh. I forgot to check my USB storage and since it ran out it ended your file on that USB and started a new one on my other file..." she awkwardly explained, guilt weighing down on her shoulders. "Yeah... I'm so sorry!" She exclaims bowing. "I forgot to check and it ran out of space an-" before she could finish apologizing though the boy burst out laughing, "Oh god this is hilarious! I mean I literally died from storage loss of all things!" The woman just sighed, glad that the boy didn't hold a grudge against her for killing him.

"*Sigh* anyway, who are you?" He asks calming down enough to articulate common human interaction. "I'm Lilith." The shy girl responds a contagious grin spreading across her face. "Employee of The Dying and Dead corporation." "...what?" The boy lifts an eyebrow, confused yet again by the weird, adorable, red eyed, otaku in front of him. "Well I work for a corporation that manages the dead and makes sure that they get a proper afterlife." "Oh." "And! Since it wasn't your time to die yet the higher ups are letting you get reborn in a different world with little ah quirk as an apology. "I'll be able to communicate with you at all times so if you need anything I'll be in your head." "What?" He barely gets out before his vision is littered with glowing white lights and when he opens his eyes again, he's in a bright alleyway.

"What the shit!?" He yells not so quietly. "Lilith where am I?!" He yells again, startling some small birds. 'I believe you are in a world called Remnant.' She calmly respond within his head. 'Um okay... Wait. Remnant as in silver eyed laser death beams?!' he thinks back as he exits the small ally and enters the sunlight. As he walks around what seems to be a city he spots a small pond, walks to the waters edge, peers into the water and starts examining his reflection. His old black hair replaced by a vibrant white and his eyes were purple! Fucking purple! 'We had to change your appearance and name so you could fit in a little bit easier and yes silver eyed laser death beams. Your new name is Chrome Miolet and you're 11 years old.' 'Chrome huh? Sounds good, how far am I from canon?' '5 years I believe, anyway onto your ability. Basically you can make portals...' 'Wha-what? That's overpowered!' 'That's the thing, because it's so powerful we've made it incredibly taxing on your body and mind.' 'Oh ok that's fine by me.'

'So...' Chrome thinks awkwardly to Lilith. 'What do I do now?' 'I dunno. Raid a candy store, get some food and money, summon Lucifer.' '... You what?' Chrome questions slightly panicked. 'Nothing!' She rushes out far to quickly for his liking. Thinking for a second his mind flashes back to the endless black void he had heard the voice from earlier remembering its words _"**You were born into this world with tens of thousands of advantages, I will teach you power**." He shuddered at the memory, closing his eyes to think about something considerably more pleasant, portals!_

Opening his eyes, he brings his right hand up slightly, 'Hey Lilith?' 'Yes?' She responds. 'How do I use my portals?' He asks slightly embarrassed. 'Oh yeah! Um... it says it should be a sort of empty feeling in the pit of your stomach and all you should have to do is pull on it.' He quickly notices it and mentally tugs at it. It did feel empty, it was _unnerving _really. A small palm sized portal appears above his right hand as his face scrunches in concentration. The portal fluctuated, slowly losing mass as it ran out of energy. With a tired sigh he drops his hand and opens his eyes.

'Well... I should probably start training...' he thinks to himself turning around and walking towards a _very_ familiar, _very _bright green forest.

-Time-skip- (~_~) -Time-skip-

Later in the Emerald Forest Chrome was terrorizing the populous (the Grimm), testing out his portals on different Grimm and then killing them for exp. "Hmm." He mumbles as he drops a small stone through a portal, another appearing above it making the rock fall indefinitely. As it reached terminal velocity he moved the top portal towards a tree upon which a Beowulf was pinned by portals around its limbs acting as restraints with the limbs just coming out of the other side of the portals. When the rock went through the bottom portal again it came out of the portal facing the creature of Grimm and _decimating _it, flying straight through the tree it was pinned to. His eyes widen in surprise at the destruction the simple stone caused. His surprise was quickly replaced with a large, menacing grin as he got an idea.

-Time-skip- (~_~) -Time-skip-

Around an hour and a half later Lilith tells Chrome she had a small surprise for him. 'Come back to the fountain. I gotcha something!' 'Ok, I'll be there in a sec.' he thinks back. Focusing his energy into to portals perpetually suspending a rock between them. As he concentrates again the portal on top of the other moves in front of a tree and after the rock went through the bottom portal, it pierced straight through the tree trunk having already reached terminal velocity in your portal trap. Happy with his training he began walking back to the fountain.

After arriving at the fountain he was greeted by Lilith in a casual purple and white skirt, black fur boots, and a light blue tank top the neckline dipping a little to low to her *ahem* _assets _for his liking, his face lighting up red as he banishes the unholy thoughts from his mind. "Oh great, you're here!" She says with a grin, "here I got you a little something, my own little apology gift." She says sheepishly handing him an old NES controller. "Um thanks..." he says, "What does it do?" "Just press the buttons in this order, up, up, down, down, le-" but before she could finish her instructions he interrupts her. "Left, right, left, right, b, a, start. The Konami Code." As he finishes his inputs the controller emits a bright light that floats over to Chrome and softly disappears into his chest. His jaw drops as a stereotypical new game screen pops up.

**_-Welcome-_**

**_Please select desired difficulty._**

**_Easy: Lower tier loot, but easier enemies._**

**_Medium: Regular loot with normal enemies._**

**_Hard: High tier loot with much more difficult enemies._**

**_Insanity:_**

**_No mob drops only stat points and skills to rely on._**

**_(10 stat points per level.)_**

**(WARNING)**

**_(Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body have reduced effectiveness.)_**

**(WARNING)**

Chrome adopts a shit eating grin as he with no hesitation clicks Insanity.

As he turns to go back to the forest he hears Lilith mutter something under her breath about a, "Stupid protagonist and his psychopathic brain." but when he turned around and raised an eyebrow all he got was a cute little smile and a _slight _look of annoyance.

When he thought the word 'Status' his status window appeared as he expected it to except there was something _slightly_ _off _about it.

**Name: Chrome Miolet**

**Level: 9**

**Titles: Interrupting Otaku (interrupts people and has -1 social life), The Gamer (plays life like a video game 20% LUK)**

**Race: ?**

**Stats**

**Health: 140**

**Aura: LOCKED**

**Mana: 250**

**Health Regeneration: 1.4 per minute**

**Aura Regeneration: LOCKED**

**Mana Regeneration: 2.7 (200%) = 8.1 per minute**

**STR: 16**

**DEX: 23**

**VIT: 14**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 27**

**CHR: 11**

**LUK: 27 (50%) = 40.5**

**Stat Points: 80**

**Skills (active) : Portal (lvl 3), Speech (lvl 7), ? (lvl MAX)**

**Skills (passive) : Gamer's Body (-50% effectiveness), Gamer's Mind (-50% effectiveness), ? (200% MPR, 30% LUK)**

First his race was a bunch of question marks, ignoring it he simply quickly assigns 10 points to dexterity and luck saving the rest for later, as he says, "A New Game." A grin plastered on his face as he takes his first step to _true _strength.

**-Some Random Atlas Bas****e-**

**_"WARNING LEVEL A4 SPACE FLUCTUATIONS DETECTED." A robotic voice calls out as a certain general runs over to the terminal and views the large holographic map with a pulsing red dot smack dab in the middle, Vale._**

**A/N YAY! I'm done the first chapter! Tell me whatcha think does it suck? Is it any good? I know it's pretty short but I can't be bothered to think of anymore of the plot. Welp thanks for reading this chapter and hope you enjoyed!**

**Omake**

"Hey Lilith?" Chrome asks his companion. "Yeah?" She responds. "Do you ever feel like the author is kinda really dumb and doesn't know how to wright stories?" "No?" She responds a little unsure of how to respond. "Me neither." He responds a smile gracing his features. Time seems to stop as everything turns grey neither of them moving from there positions as a voice speaks awoken from it's slumber by the arrival of the two beings.

**M_y _c_hiLdreN, YoU wIll noT bEçome CômplaceñT.  
_**

_I w**įł**l _**m**_ak_**e S**_üR_e _ōf it._

The world resumed itself and colour came back to the area as they kept talking unaware of the predicament they were in.

**(Ooh ominous!) **(•~•) cya!

**-**_Blaze._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the confusion everyone I accidentally posted Chapter 1 twice instead of chapter 2. **

I don't own anything except for my character

_But one can dream can't they?_

_"_Talking."

'Thinking/Lilith.'

**SOUNDS**

**"OP CHARACTER TALKING"**

Chapter: 2

PHYSICS BE DAMNED!

"W-WAIT! You don't have to do this Chrome!" Lilith yells frantically. "It's not to late!" "Sorry Lilith... It's nothing personal. Just good business." Chrome says watching as Lilith's eyes cloud with fear as he Sparta kicks her into a lake. (A/N Did I get ya?)

They had been staying in a small house near a small lake after Chrome... _obtained _(cough) stole (cough) two mattresses and enough lien from a Whitley, his father and Ironwood. 'Hmm.' 'Why are the SDC family and Ironwood here?' 'What's going on?' Chrome thought to himself pondering what could've caused them to come to Vale. 'Oh well.' He thought, 'I'll mess with 'em later.' He grins helping Lilith out of the water with a laugh. "Jerk." She says wrapping a large white towel around her shivering form.

"It's getting dark." He says, ignoring her, "We should probably head home." "Yeah no kidding." She mumbles back. Glaring daggers at Chrome. The only response she gets is a fit of giggles from him as he opens a portal back to their living space. As they walked through the portal they were greeted by the sight of 4 atlesian knights all equipped with rifles with Ironwood standing in the middle. The droids automatically raise their rifles aiming at Chrome and Lilith.

"Surrender to the atlesian military now or you will be taken in by force." He states as if he could. Chrome just adopts a lazy stance hands in his pockets leaning slightly forward. He brings his hand up to his face and gives an obviously exaggerated yawn. "Yeah?" Chrome asks, "and how are you gonna make me Mr. Child Stalker?" He taunts, a grin stretching across his features. Ironwoods face erupts in shock and then devolves into anger. "Just come with me and I won't have to hurt you." He grumbles rubbing his temples clearly annoyed. "You?! Hurt me!?" Chrome laughs his eyes tearing up, "Sorry, sorry." He calms down, further aggravating Ironwood. "But really are _you _gonna kidnap me or something?"

Chrome watched as the military general reach into his coat producing a large handgun with an enticing whirling design etched into it. He pointed the gun at Chrome threateningly. He just scowls at Ironwood annoyed and yells, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" "How long have you been wanting to say that one?" Lilith asks giggling up a storm as Ironwood just watches astonished and confused. "Too long." Chrome responds joining her chorus of laughs "You have no idea." "Ahem." Ironwood interrupts, "I don't think you understand the predicament you're in." "Oh no we understand..." Chrome grins menacingly, "We just don't care." He finishes as he walks forward, the atlesian knights attempting and _failing _to shoot him as he makes portals underneath them leading to the Forever Falls Forest.

"Welp." Chrome says hopping onto his mattress, "I guess we gotta find somewhere else to live then. Well I suppose only I need to find somewhere to stay considering you can just jump into my head." When she nods in confirmation he sighs and starts his search for a new place to live.

**[POV: Chrome]**

Wandering around the streets of Vale at 2 in the morning turns out to be a great way to get robbed. As it turns out walking into a dark alleyway doesn't make your chances any better either as is proven by the cold metal object pressed against the back of my head. I hear the cocking of a gun and a rough, coarse voice,

"Don't move." "I'm okay thanks." I respond creating a portal in the barrel of the pistol and another behind the mugger. He pulls the trigger and shoots himself in the back, falling over. "Double tap" I say to myself creating a portal in his throat and another in space, actively draining his oxygen and killing him. Rifling through his wallet I pull out all the lien cards I can find and go on my way. As I round the corner I see something very _peculiar. _A young girl wearing all black, a small black bow resting atop her head _attempting _(emphasis on _attempting_) to steal an apple, comically being held up by the collar, legs swinging wildly in the air, by a large man,

**[Quest Started]**

**?**

**Rewards: 1500 Exp, 1 Friend**

I mentally facepalm, the game was making fun of me for being an introvert.

"Let. Me. Go." She struggles

"Give it back ya little shit." The man barks. "Here." I say handing him a lien card, "Just let her go." I continue. "Fine." He grumbles dropping her as the girl watches me with wary eyes. "My names Chrome." I introduce myself, "What's yours?" "Blake." She responds quickly. "Why were you trying to steal that apple?" I ask with a small smile. "Cause I was hungry." She states oh so matter of factly, her stomach grumbling as if agreeing with her making her blush as I let out a snort. "Just follow me." I tell her shaking my head.

-Time-skip- (0w0) -Time-skip-

"So what were you doing all alone out here?" I ask Blake over some sushi, watching in amusement as she _devours _the small pieces of fish as if it was her last meal. "My parents are both died when I was younger." She says taking a small break from eating to tell her sob story, "I... didn't have anyone to rely on so I started stealing." She half lies."I'm sorry for your loss." I tell her sighing, paying for the meal as I ask her one last question. "What do you want to be?" "Strong." She says debating for a second, "Strong enough to protect the people I care about." I smirk and fall through the floor into a portal.

**[Quest Completed]**

**Freedom Fighter**

Start off Blake's path towards becoming a huntress.

**Leveled up x2 and 1 Friend.**

Reappearing in small hotel I think 'Status', quickly paying for a room to stay the night and stop Lilith from whining about wanting to take a proper shower.

**Name: Chrome Miolet**

**Level: 11**

**Titles: Interrupting Otaku (interrupts people and has -1 social life), The Gamer (plays life like a video game 20% LUK), A WILD 4'3 SHOTA ( INFINITY cuteness.)**

**Race: ?**

**Health: 160**

**Aura: LOCKED**

**Mana: 270**

**Health Regeneration: 1.6 per minute**

**Aura Regeneration: LOCKED**

**Mana Regeneration: 2.9 (200%) = 8.7 per minute**

**STR: 18**

**DEX: 35**

**VIT: 16**

**INT: 27**

**WIS: 29**

**CHR: 13**

**LUK: 39 (50%) = 58.5**

**Stat Points: 80**

**Skills (active) : Portal (lvl 13), Portal Restraints (lvl 4), Speech (lvl 7), ? (lvl MAX), Sneak (lvl 6)**

**Skills (passive) : Gamer's Body (-50% effectiveness), Gamer's Mind (-50% effectiveness), ? (200% MPR, 30% LUK)**

'Wait' I think, 'Lilith can you explain what the **LUK **stat does in Insanity Mode?' 'Um... I'm pretty sure it lets you get better outcomes now matter the situation depending on how much **LUK **you have, why?' She replies 'No reason.' He thinks smirking.

**[POV: 3rd Person]**

Maniacal laughter can be heard from the room Chrome is staying in, "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!" Chrome yells spam clicking 20 points into **INT, WIS, **and 40 into **LUK**, spending them all, earning him a new skill.

**Skill Created: **

**Favourable Odds (Passive): **

**You automatically know what odds will be best for you in any situation.**

Meanwhile Lilith just facpalms at his antics and stretches giving Chrome a good view of her figure, before he slaps himself in the face and repeatedly slams his head into the wall, flustered and mentally screaming, 'MUST RESPECT WAMEN! (Pewdiepie forever.)'. As he continues to kill off his remaining brain cells, she stares at him both confused and happy at the same time, smiling at the mess she had gotten herself stuck with.

As they climb into their beds and shut off the lights to turn in for the night, something quite alarming happens, **BANG **a sniper round hits Chrome right in the chest

**HP: 38/160**

Lilith jumps into Chrome's brain and immediately tells him to, 'RUN!' He complies very quickly hopping out of bed and making a portal to the roof. He starts running and jumps off the roof, creating portals to propel him forward, clutching his chest in pain. 'Maybe insanity mode was a bad idea after all.' He thinks looking down as blood leaks out of a slowly regenerating hole in his chest. '-50% efficiency is a bitch.' He chuckles. 'Watch your left!'' Lilith warns as a cloaked figure runs at him a flash of steel in the figures right hand catching his attention as he ducks a stab aimed at his head. Landing hard on a rooftop he picks himself up and looks around finding himself surrounded by more cloaked figures. "What do you want?" He he sneers crossing his arms over his chest. None of them answer instead choosing to rush him. He dodges a series of punches, only to get caught by a kick to the side.

**HP: 16/160**

He jumps back holding his side. 'Lilith,' He thinks, 'A little help would be nice!' as he dodges a few gun shots, creating portal restraints on his enemies. 'BEHIND YOU!' Lilith screams in his brain as he rolls to the left just in time to dodge another sniper round. He creates a portal planning to run through it only to be stopped by a little girl with ashy grey hair, punching him in the face a smile on her's. He watches as his health bar slowly hits 0 a voice echoing through his mind as his vision fades. **_"I will teach you power." _**His eyes snap open again, but this time there's something different in his eyes, _madness. _A grin breaks out on Chrome's face revealing sharp canines, as his shadow swirls around him brimming with power.

**Hp: 160/160**

The girl takes a step back her previous smile wiped away and replaced with shock as he rushes towards her, with inhuman speed, reeling back his arm and landing a _devastating _punch to her chin, sending her into a group of the masked figures. Creating a massive portal above them he lowers it on top of them sending them to the other side of the world. His eyes fade slowly losing their edge, as he falls to his back, breathing heavily. 'Lilith?' He asks, 'What happened?' 'Yo-your health hit z-zero.' She breathes out, 'I THOUGHT YOU DIED YOU JERK!' She berates angrily as he thinks 'Status'

**Name: Chrome Miolet**

**Level: 11**

**Titles: Interrupting Otaku (interrupts people and has -1 social life), The Gamer (plays life like a video game 20% LUK), A WILD 4'3 SHOTA ( INFINITY% cuteness.)**

**Race: Demon**

**Health: 160**

**Aura: LOCKED**

**Mana: 186/470**

**Health Regeneration: 1.6 per minute.**

**Aura Regeneration: LOCKED**

**Mana Regeneration: 4.9 (200%) = 14.7 per minute.**

**STR: 18**

**DEX: 35**

**VIT: 16**

**INT: 47**

**WIS: 49**

**CHR: 13**

**LUK: 79 (50%) = 118.5**

**Stat Points: 0**

**Skills (active) : Portal (lvl 13), Portal Restraints (lvl 4), Speech (lvl 7), Blood Boost (lvl MAX), Sneak (lvl 6), Shadow Control (lvl 2)**

**Skills (passive) : Gamer's Body (-50% effectiveness), Gamer's Mind (-50% effectiveness), Demonic Blood (200% MPR, 30% LUK)**

'A demon huh?' Chrome chuckles grimmly, 'I guess that explains the race thingy then.' 'Are you ok?' Lilith asks concerned, 'I'm fine.' He thinks back, 'I'm, fine.'

-Time-skip- (0w0) -Time-skip-

**[POV: Lilith]**

It's been about a week since Chrome's _incident _and he seems to have gotten better, but he's still a little upset about being, and I quote "The embodiment of human sin, AKA Donald the Duck in the Kingdom hearts series **(A/N FUCKING HEAL ME DONALD!)**." I'm lying on my bed when all of a sudden Chrome yells, "HOLY SHIT!" I sit up and look at him, eyebrow raised, "What happened?" I ask lazily, my eyes only half open, only for them to widen in shock at the sight of a blood red blade opening a portal. As Raven steps out and looks around relatively confused.

"Where the fuck is Qrow?" She asks harshly, "And who are you?" Suddenly a crow flies away from a nearby rooftop with a squawk. With a click of her tongue she turns around and opens another portal quickly walking through. A moment later Chrome yells eyes still fixated on the spot the portal appeared, "WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

**A/N NEW CHAPTER! How did I do? Any good? Oh well. **

**Omake Time**

"DONALD FUCKING HELP!" Chrome cries, a PS4 controller in his hands, "DON'T USE MY POTIONS ON YOURSELF YOU FRICK!" He breaks down. "MY POTIONS, NOOOOO." Tears streaming down his face as his munny is slowly drained from his wallet in the form of potions.

**Now Time for reviews.**

**Guest:**

**...Cool. I guess I shall see where this will go. Storage Loss? Was Chrome a PC or something?**

**\- Nah the file the people of Earth were in was full so his info got transferred to Remnant's file.**

**Odontuya Tsegmed:**

**This is great!**

**-Thanks! :)**

**Kefv1n:**

**Chapter 2?**

**-Sorry I accidentally posted Chapter 1 twice.**

**-Blaze**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything except for my character.

_But one can dream can't they?_

"Speaking"

'Thinking/Lilith"

**SOUNDS**

**"OP CHARACTER TALKING"**

Chapter, 3

Fleshing Out The Details!

**A few weeks later...**

**[POV: Chrome]**

'Hmm.' I thought to myself, 'Maybe I should flesh out the details of my abilities for no particular reason...'. 'Okay well... Turns out everybody has stat points it's just most can't access them, which is why most gamer characters are usually stronger than their level would entail, however if I use the party system they gain access to their stat points, though most people don't have a lot of stat points compared to me, because... you know... _Insanity _Mode gives 10 stat points per level while the other difficulties only give 1.'. 'Anyways apart from that, I've been trying to go for an assassin/mage build, using multiple weaker magics to get the enemy low and then buffing myself up and finishing it up close, slitting your throat at breakneck speeds and running away even faster. Although... being a devil is kinda pushing me more towards the mage route considering I have a 200% MPR at base.'

**BANG! **Something echoed from the front door "I'll get it!" Lilith yells over to me, "Kay." I respond as I take out a notepad and a pen, intent on writing down my ideas for class builds. I hear the sound of the door opening and Lilith saying "Hello?" Only to slam the door, her pupils shrinking and turn around repeatedly muttering "Nope.", shaking her head. I raise an eyebrow at her and walk to the door and open it, then immediately slam it again at the sight of QROW FREAKIN' BRANWEN! 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' I internally scream 'I mean I spend a couple of weeks in Vale and Ozpin's already after me?!'. After a few more seconds he starts banging on the door again. "Can you go away?!" I yell opening the door again and glaring daggers at him, "_Some people_ are _trying_ to freak out here!" And slam the door... again.

"Open the door kid." A rough voice calls from beyond the door, "_Ooooorrrrr, _I can break it down for you." He threatens, "Fine." I respond opening the door, agitated. "So what do you want Mr. Pedophile?" I ask, a smile on my face as he sprays out a mouthful of alchohol. After spending a good 3 minutes laughing he finally recovered enough to talk. "Alright. That was a good one kid, but now onto the real reason I'm here." He says, his expression suddenly turning serious. "Oh? And what would that be?" I ask, still smirking. "My boss wants to talk with you." He says nonchalantly. "Why?" I ask back, the smirk never leaving my face. "Hell if I know I'm just supposed to get you there." He responds, bored. 'If I meet with Ozpin I _could _get a guaranteed spot in Beacon which _would _help me stop the fall, but it would also get me closer to the tin man which could be dangerous. I ain't turning into his military test subject!' I think to myself. "When?" I ask cautiously, "Right now." He says crossing his arms. "Welp gotta go Lilith be back soon!" I wave stepping out into the hall. After leaving the apartment building I ask, "Hey, where are we going?" "Up there." He responds pointing up at the CCT Tower. "Okay bye." I say waving and jumping through a portal landing directly in the headmaster's office of Beacon startling Glynda into whipping out her riding crop and momentarily surprising Ozpin.

"Weapon down Glynda. This is the boy I asked Qrow to retrieve for me." Ozpin says an amused smile on his face.

"A-are you sure Ozpin?" Glynda asks brows furrowed, "He's so... short." She finishes. "WELL YA KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU TOO MISS BITCH FUCK!" I yell flipping her both birds. Speaking of birds Qrow decides at that moment to walk in panting, "Ozpin the kid-" He says before spotting me and walking out, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Leave us Glynda." Ozpin says stopping Glynda's retort as she walks out of the room giving me the _DEATH glare as I smirk smugly back at her._

"Alright, now I'm sure you have lots of questions, but before you ask anything my name is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of beacon academy. Now, do you have any questions?" He says, while sipping coffee from his mug. "Yeah," I respond, "Why did you want to meet me anyway?", "Well it was really James's idea." He says, "James?" I ask faking my ignorance. "The general of the atlesian military." He informs me, "Anyhow he got a very large energy reading from the center of Vale and when he came to the city to inform me of the energy readings he managed to narrowed down the energy signature down to one source. You." "Why would I be releasing that much energy?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "That's what we intend to find out." Ozpin continues all the while a smile on his face, taunting me. Suddenly the elevator doors open revealing general Ironwood and the Schnees. The general's face lights up in shock and then changes to rage as he sees me standing in front of Ozpin's desk. "You!" He yells, "You're under arrest for destruction of military property and assault!" His face contorting in anger as he stomps towards me and attempts to grab my wrist only to clasp nothing as his hands reach into 2 portals. I shrunk the portals around his wrists trapping him as he attempts to free himself. After that Winter suddenly appeared behind me weapon drawn and aimed at my heart.

"Let. Him. Go." She says her eyes narrowing, "Hmm." I tap my chin as if I were thinking about it, "Nah I have much more leverage right now considering I could create a portal in his heart, shutting down his body in about 2 seconds." I respond, a sinister smile on my face, "Remember, aura can only protect against things from the outside. I could kill everyone in this room right now and none of you could stop me so I suggest you lower your weapon miss." Finally realizing the depth of the situation she was in, she reluctantly lowered her weapon.

"Wi-Winter?" Weiss asked eyes wide in fear. I sighed and turned to the general "Are you going to explain _why _I committed these crimes or should I?" I asked him smugly, "You attacked the general of the atlesian military when he gave you the chance to cooperate! What more is there to it?" He yelled, furious, "Oh I dunno... maybe the fact that you broke into my house with armed soldiers while I was away, threatened me, and attempted to capture me when I refused? Maybe, I don't know any of those?" I responded, deadpanning. "You... broke into a child's house general?" Winter asked matching my deadpan with one of her own. Smirking, I released the General as he rubbed his wrists and growled at me he said "That is none of your concern specialist. You however," He said pointing at me, "are under arrest for assault, destruction of atlesian military property, and resisting arrest." I shook my head and started laughing as everyone, except for Ozpin facepalm at the general's idiocy.

"Moving on from that." Ozpin shakes his head, amused as Ironwood growls, "The reason it was of such importance that you were found was because the energy signature you give off is similar to the energy given off when dust is used. Nature's Wrath." Ozpin finishes seriously.

"And we would like to you to help us further our advancement with dust. Not without pay of course." Jacques said, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "You'd be the richest person your age in the world." He continues a fake smile plastered on his face. Meanwhile in the back of my mind I hear Lilith yelling, 'MMMMNNNN PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH, FUCKING PUNCH HIS FACE IN!' "Sure." I say a pleasant smile on my face as Weiss' face falls at another person after her family's money. We both extend our hands for a hand shake, but before our hands reach each other my hand goes through a portal, comes out another at around his chin and bitch slaps him across the face. "Just kidding!" I say walking towards the elevator and sticking my tongue out at him as he stares on in shock and Lilith mentally cheers.

-Time-skip- (T~T) -Time-skip-

**[POV: 3rd Person]**

After the "incident" Lilith and Chrome decided to go out for some ice cream to celebrate Chrome slapping the owner of the largest company on Remnant. After they arrived however they realized something was very wrong _very _**very **wrong. "NOOOOOOOO." Chrome yelled, "CLOSED?! CLOSED!? LIKE HELL YOU'RE CLOSED OPEN THE FUCK UP!" His yells quickly turning into sobs as he pounds weakly on the glass door of the ice cream parlour. Lilith started comforting him as he bashed his head into the ground leaving red splotches of blood since he didn't have aura. After a minute or 2 of Chrome sobbing, a pair of pink and brown eyes invade his vision. "H-hello?" He cries, "What do you want?" As the person offers him their hand to help him up he gets a good look at her, her eyes complemented by pink, brown and white hair, a short white and pink overcoat, a pair of brown jeans and white boots with pink soles, Neopolitan. After helping him up little miss ice cream pointed towards the window of the ice cream parlor and then cracked her knuckles. Suddenly a feral grin breaks out on Chrome's face as he walks towards the door of the shop.

Slowly he reeled back his arm, his hand tightening into a fist. **SMASH! **Glass exploded everywhere spraying the inside of the store with the sharp shards of glass. Walking towards the ice cream bar a grin still evident on his face as he picked out lots of different flavours for he and Lilith to enjoy. Deciding he wouldn't steal from the people who worked hard to maintain the shop without paying them, he pulled out his wallet and a notepad with the words "Thanks for the ice cream! P.S. Sorry 'bout the window •~•" on it. He then proceeded to put 10000 Lien on top of the note. After finishing his 'small' gift he grabbed about 4 tubs of ice cream and left the store laughing along the way with Lilith and Neo.

-Time-skip- (T~T) -Time-skip-

**[POV: Chrome]**

"Sooo..." I said awkwardly, "What's your name?", I asked the adorable ice cream eating monster walking beside me. "Neo." She responds typing into a scroll. "My name's Chrome." I introduce myself, "Chrome Miolet." "And I'm Lilith!" Lilith says cheerfully. "Do you have a scroll?" Neo types out, "No." I tell her sadly, shaking my head, "Never really had any need for one.". "Anyways," I start, "where are we going?" "To get you 2 scrolls." Neo types out, smirking smugly. "Wut?" Lilith and I ask dumbly before getting dragged away at supersonic speeds.

After about a minute of running at mach 7 we slowed down in front of a rather large store full of people browsing the various electronic products.

**Skill Created: Revolting Reflection (Passive)**

**20% Nausea Resistance.**

'Thanks game.' I thought sarcastically. "We're here!" Neo types grinning, "Ya think?" I yell angrily pinching the bridge of my nose as Neo silently giggles. "You're gonna be the death of us." Lilith groans clutching her stomach.

-Time-skip- (T~T) -Time-skip-

After getting scrolls for Lilith and I we said goodbye to Neo and started heading home. After making it back home I collapsed in bed while Lilith went to take a shower. As I sat in bed I thought 'Status'

**Name: Chrome Miolet**

**Level: 11**

**Titles: Annoying Otaku (Kinda annoying and has -0.5 social life), The Gamer (plays life like a video game 20% LUK), A WILD 4'3 SHOTA ( INFINITY% cuteness.)**

**Race: Demon**

**Health: 160**

**Aura: LOCKED**

**Mana: 470/470**

**Health Regeneration: 1.6 per minute.**

**Aura Regeneration: LOCKED**

**Mana Regeneration: 4.9 (200%) = 14.7 per minute.**

**STR: 18**

**DEX: 35**

**VIT: 16**

**INT: 47**

**WIS: 49**

**CHR: 13**

**LUK: 79 (50%) = 118.5**

**Stat Points: 0**

**Skills (active) : Portal (lvl 13), Portal Restraints (lvl 4), Speech (lvl 16), Blood Boost (lvl MAX), Sneak (lvl 6), Shadow Control (lvl 2)**

**Skills (passive) : Gamer's Body (-50% effectiveness), Gamer's Mind (-50% effectiveness), Demonic Blood (200% MPR, 30% LUK), Revolting Reflection (20% Nausea Resistance)**

Sighing I shook my head and closed my eyes. A little while later I heard the sound of the bathroom door creaking open. Opening my eyes I find Lilith walking to her bed and sitting down. "Bathrooms all yours." She said brushing out her hair, "Kay thanks." I respond stepping into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I saw a small boy with white hair, deep purple eyes. Suddenly the boy's eyes turned white, his hair darkening into a bright red, and his smile turning wicked.

**"Soon." **It said eyes open and teeth razor sharp. **"We'll kill you _very _soon." **Grinning all the while. I blinked and he was gone the only thing left in the mirror was a small boy breathing erratically, his pupils dilated. That single word had me reeling, it echoed through my mind, sending me into a frenzy who was I? Was I the boy in the mirror? or someone else entirely?

**"Soon."**

**A/N YOOOO! How am I doing? •~• Any good? No? Well to bad. Thanks for reading and onto reviews.**

If chapter 2 already is done can you have Chrome meet Teal Indie from Flame'sclawsxxx Portals and Pizzaz? In chapter 3?

**-Odontuya Tsegmed**

**Sorry I'm actually not allowed to use Teal in any of my stories because he belongs to Flame's sooo... Yeah also do you know how much utter CHAOS they would cause together?! They would break the game!**

**-Blaze (T~T)**

**Omake**

"Hmm what should I do?" Chrome asked himself legs crossed on his bed. "Sleep?" Lilith suggests, "Pfft sleep? Come on Lilith I already get the required 1-2 hours of sleep a day." He laughed. "Oooh! I have an idea!" He says clapping his hands together as he produces a gun and aims it at his head. "STANDO POWAH!" He yells as he pulls the trigger. Turns out our main character is an idiot and just ended up shooting himself in the head. Lilith watched on, facepalming as he fell to the ground dead 'cause he didn't have aura. "It's fine he'll be back next chapter it's just an Omake after all." She say shaking her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello it's me... Monsieur Dumbass. I goofed a bit. I accidentally uploaded Chapter 1 twice instead of chapter 2, but I fixed it now so go read it and have fun!**

I don't own anything except for my character.

_But one can dream can't they?_

"Speaking"

'Thinking/Lilith"

**SOUNDS**

**"OP CHARACTER TALKING"**

Chapter, 4

Pandemonium!

**2 Years Later (3 Away From Canon)**

**Chrome Age 13**

**"R****OAR" **an ear splitting screech echoes through a snow filled field as a manticore stumbles away from a small boy, multiple cuts along its body. The boy sporting a black and white blazer, over a white undershirt, the tailcoat reaching just past his knees, a pair of faded black jeans extending down to his ankles and an empty greatsword scabbard on his back.

"Somebody's angry." The boy chuckles as he summons a portal, reaching through and pulling out a rather large revolver he spins the barrel and charges. The mighty beast swings it's paw at the boy as he dodges by a hair's breadth, shooting it in the elbow effectively eliminating an appendage. **"ROAR" **The beast screams in agony and charges once more, forcing the boy to back up, away from the swipe of it's paw. He jumps away from the manticore and shoots multiple bullets, immobilizing the creature. "Now I know what your thinking, did he fire five shots or six I lost count myself," He quotes as he takes aim, the barrel pointing directly at the manticores mask "you gotta ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky? Well do ya punk?". **BANG **The shot echoes through the clearing as the manticore falls to the ground disintegrating.

**Level up x4**

**Congratulations You Have Reached Level 50, Gained 1 Passive Ability And 1 Title:**

**Instinctive Reactions:**

**Portals will automatically be activated in defense when being attacked.**

**Veteran... Almost:**

**100% Skill Efficiency**

'Good job.' Lilith praises through their mental link. now go get the reward money for the mission. 'Right!' He sends back clearly excited. Holstering his pistol as he walks beginning to speed up eventually jumping into a series of short distance portals.

-Time-skip- (X_X) -Time-skip-

After getting the reward money Chrome slowly walks into the cold Winter air of Vale, spotting a small black bird in the corners of his eyes as he picked up his pace and hurriedly jogs his way back to the apartment he was staying in. As he walked into the room he and Lilith had been sharing he saw something that thoroughly confused and surprised him, Christmas decorations were hung up around the room, a tree, lights and even stockings by the fireplace. "Um... Lilith?" He calls out, "Oh, there you are. It's almost Christmas!" She shouts grinning. "I could tell that much, but where did you get all this?" He asks, amused, "Well..." She fidgets nervously, "You stole my wallet didn't you?" He asks a smirk evident on his face. "Uh... yeah." She sighs, "You're not mad are you?" She asks laughing sheepishly, "Nah it's fine." He shakes his head.

-Time-skip- (X_X) -Time-skip-

**One Day Later: Christmas Eve**

Chrome awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon and after going through his morning rituals he walked down the stairs to find Lilith humming to herself and flipping pancakes with the pan. "Hey Lilith." Chrome greets as he sits down grabbing two cups of orange juice and putting them on the table. A few minutes later Lilith puts down two plates of pancakes, sunny side eggs and bacon. Getting the syrup from the fridge, Chrome asks, "Hey not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but why did _you _cook today, it's my job to cook today." "Well, I cooked today so you have to cook for me on Christmas." She replies a little too happy to be forcing Chrome to cook for her on Christmas. He shakes his head and starts digging into his breakfast, as he thinks, 'Status'

**Name: Chrome Miolet**

**Level: 53**

**Titles: Gaming Otaku (300% gaming skills), The Gamer (plays life like a video game 20% LUK)****, A WILD 4'10 SHOTA (INFINITY% cuteness.), Veteran... Almost (100% skill efficiency.)**

**Race: Demon**

**Stats:**

**Health: 580**

**Aura: LOCKED**

**Mana: 890**

**Health Regeneration: 5.8 per minute**

**Aura Regeneration: LOCKED**

**Mana Regeneration: 9.1 (200%) = 27.3 per minute**

**STR: 60**

**DEX: 67**

**VIT: 58**

**INT: 89**

**WIS: 91**

**CHR: 55**

**LUK: 111 (50%) = 166.5**

**Stat Points: 420**

**Skills (active) : Portal (lvl 63), Portal Restraints (lvl 31), Speech (lvl 17), Blood Boost (lvl MAX), Sneak (lvl 23), Shadow Control (lvl 7)**

**Skills (passive) : Gamer's Body (-50% effectiveness), Gamer's Mind (-50% effectiveness), Demonic Blood (200% MPR, 30% LUK), Instinctive Reactions (Automatic Portal Defense)**

'So. Many. Stat points.' He thinks to himself, as he stands up and starts walking towards the door. "Hey Lilith, I'm going out for a walk and to grab some groceries. You wanna come with?" He asks, putting on his boots. "Sure." She responds pulling on a lightweight, blue winter jacket, a peach beanie and a pair of black combat boots.

-Time-skip- (X_X) -Time-skip-

A few hours later on their way back home Chrome and Lilith walk around town, a gunshot sounding from a nearby deli. Their eyes snap to the origin of the offending sound. Some dude was pointing a gun at the woman manning the cash register yelling something indecipherable through the glass windows. The yelling quickly ceases as the sound of the small doortop bell rings. "Hmm... can I get 2 turkey club sandwiches please?" Chrome asks looking up at the menu.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU KID!?" The robber yells threateningly, pointing his pistol at the boy's head. Chrome however doesn't so much as flinch at the sound of the gun cocking in front of him, "Don't you know it's rude to yell?" He asks calmly, "Maybe I should teach you some manners." He says, his eyes losing their playful touch as his smile fades and he tilts his head to the side. **BANG **The shot echoes through the small store as Chromes head snaps back blood dripping down his forehead, his hands in his jacket pockets. His head tilts back down and he glares at the robber. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KID!?" He yells before getting backhanded through the window and rolling onto the street, unconscious. "Ah shoot. Sorry, I'll pay for the window." Chrome says apologetically, slapping a pile of lien on the counter, "Can I get those sandwiches now?" He asks an oh-so innocent smile on his face.

-Time-skip- (X_X) -Time-skip-

After getting their sandwiches Chrome and Lilith sat down on a bench in a small park, "Hey what do you wanna do?" Chrome asks lazily taking a bite of his sandwich. "Hmm. We could meet up with Neo?" She suggests, "I don't think she's busy right now. Ooh! We could all have a big Christmas party together!" She claps excitedly. The three of them had gotten closer over the 2 years they had been friends yet Neo still rarely gave them any of her personal information. "Lemme ask her." Chrome says before pulling out his scroll and typing into it, "Hey, u wanna meet up for a Christmas party?" He asks. "Sure, where do u wanna meet?" Neo replies. After deciding on a suitable location for them to meet up they made their way to a small bustling ice cream parlour.

-Time-skip- (X_X) -Time-skip-

After meeting up with Neo and talking for a while the three of them decided to go for a walk. On their way around town Chrome accidentally bumped into a small child dressed in a dark purple sweater, blue jeans, and grey snow boots.

"Oh. Sorry." Both the stranger and Chrome say at the same time, backing away, "You okay?" Chrome asks, "Yeah I'm ok." The stranger responds with a very obviously fake gruff voice, "Could I by any chance have my wallet back please?" Chrome asks extending a hand. The thief gasps and turns to bolt away, running down an alley before getting clotheslined by a police officer and pushed up against the wall.

"What do we have here? A street rat stealing poor people of Vale's wallets, tch, tch." He clicks his tongue, "Look. I'm a pretty reasonable guy." The man starts, "Just bring me 20 a week along with half of what you steal and I won't bash your skull in." "Fuck you!" The thief spits out venomously, only for the corrupt cop to hit them in the stomach with his baton forcing the criminal to curl over in pain. At that moment Chrome walks into the alley his hands in his pockets. "Uh Hey. Ugh, this is awkward. Ya see that wallet was actually a gift for my friend there. So... I'd appreciate it if you returned both my friend and the wallet." He says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Oh yeah?" The officer says, "Then tell me, what's your friends name?" He continues, threateningly hitting his baton on his hand. "Hah." Chrome sighs, "It was worth a try." He says as Lilith and Neo step into the alley, standing next to him. "Checkmate ya little fuck." The disgraced cop says as he charges Chrome preparing to beat him upside the head with his baton. "Checkmate indeed." Chrome says a soft smile gracing his features as he ducks under the man, reaches into a portal pulls out his revolver and pulls the trigger, the barrel pointer directly at the mans throat.

As blood and viscera rain down in the alleyway the man's partner comes by to check on him.

"What the shit!?" The man yells panicked, pulling out his radio and yelling, "B-BACK UP NEEDED, OFFICER DOWN AT 2147 GREY STREET!" Before getting knocked out by Chrome speeding up to him and kicking him several blocks away. "I have one word for you." Chrome says turning his attention to the thief, "NIGERUNDAYO!" He yells as he drags the poor soul behind him.

-Time-skip- (X_X) -Time-skip-

"Huff, huff, huff." The thief pants leaning into a wall for support "What in the fuck is wrong with you?!" They yell in a much more feminine voice than before. "You mean apart from everything?" Chrome asks tapping his chin as if thinking about it. "I mean how you just killed a guy in cold blood!" They say pulling down their hood, revealing a pair of bright forest green eyes, pale skin, and a long braid of dark cinnamon hair. "I mean you just killed someone doesn't that make you feel, something?" She asks oh-so opertunely, "Oh, feelings? Yeah I don't have those anymore, went cold turkey." He responds cheerfully, "What?!" She yells indecorously, "What's the point of living if you can't feel happiness, wonder, love-?" "Or the sweet taste of revenge!" Chrome responds a blank stare on his face, "Your right, eh... whatever your name is, what's the point in living if I can't enjoy such simple pleasures? Your a good friend, uh..." He tries, "Silvana." She states. **(A/N Welcome to the Kirito Is Always Right Foundation.) **"Well Silvana, it's time to leave, I don't particularly feel like talking to the police right now so... My name is Chrome, my friends here are Lilith and Neo, but we gotta go." He says swiping his wallet from her belt.

-Time-skip- (X_X) -Time-skip-

"Did you actually quote SAO abridged?" Lilith laughed out once they had finally made it home, "Yes. Yes I did." Chrome responds laughing right along with her. Neo just smiled and shook her head, she had been around them long enough to just ignore half the things they say. As she watched them converse occasionally asking her a question or telling a joke, she got a message on her scroll. Noticing who the message was sent by she quickly typed out, "Sorry, gotta go, see you both tomorrow?", "Yeah, cya, have fun!" Lilith cheered, "Umm, 10 at our place?" Chrome asked her as she nodded her head and walked out of the room.

-Time-skip- (X_X) -Time-skip-

'It's funny really.' Chrome thought to himself, shaking his head, 'I'm being escorted to the general's airship by 2 huntsmen in training yet they're more scared than I am. What did Ironwood tell them?' They entered Ironwood's office and his escorts quickly left the room, closing the door behind them. "WHY IN THE EVER LOVING NAME OF OUM DID YOU DO IT?" He yells angrily, "Not only did you slap the head of the _entire _SDC you also massacred a man and sent one to the hospital with 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken neck! What do you have to say for yourself?" The General says harshly, "Well to massacre would mean to kill a large number of people, but I can only remember killing one person so..."Chrome responds bored, "Also he attacked first, assaulted a civilian, and attempted to threaten said civilian with jail time as they were a police officer." Chrome finishes. "Let me put it this way." Ironwood says clenching his hands into fists, "I could have you arrested for the rest of your life and you couldn't do anything about it." He says threateningly. "No no no. Let _me _put it this way tin man." Chrome taunts, "You're a rifle, high powered, and versatile, the guys outside are pistols, not the strongest but reliable, me? I'm a goddamn bomb, powerful but you better be careful because 1 wrong move and everything goes boom." "Your bluffing." The general states confidently. "Then tell me Jimmy, what would happen if I made a portal to space? Maybe I'd rip a hole through the atmosphere, or maybe I could make a portal to the sun or an imploding star." Chrome says as if they were all everyday actions. **BANG, GROOOOAN. **The entire ship tilted, Chrome and the general were sent sprawling to the ground.

"WARNING There is currently a Level 9 grimm threat within Vale, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill, immediate evacuation is recommended." A robotic female voice echoed throughout Vale, then screaming erupted all over the kingdom as _something _appeared.

**Boss Health Bar:**

**Abaddon The Abyss:**

**20,000/20,000 Hp**

**27,346/30,000 Mp**

"Welp... FUCK" Chrome yelled annoyed.

**A/N OOOOHHHH Spooky! Do ya hate me for the cliff hangers? I'd hate me for the cliff hangers if I were you. OOF my brain not work so nice, probably cause it's 2 am and I haven't slept before 3 for the past few months, but FUCK my brain I wanna fucking write! So new chapter real quick for you guys. You guys are the best :D.**

**Omake**

"'Andy The Frog' Originally by Bo Burnham." Chrome started reading in front of Ozpin's desk, Glynda and Ozpin at his desk. "Once upon a time there was a frog named Andy. Andy lived at the Patton Park pond and had never hopped anywhere else in his entire frog life. He had three best friends, Millie who never left her _lily _pad, Billy who was always hopping mad, and Roger who was arrested for possession of tadpole porn." He read happily, making Ozpin choke on his coffee and Glynda light up red, "So one day Andy saw something hop across the grass on the other side of the pond. 'Millie, Billy, Roger, look!' said Andy. Across the pond stood the most beautiful frog Andy had ever seen, 'She's gorgeous,' said Millie, 'She's beautiful' said Billy, 'Bit old for my taste' said Roger, classic Roger, and then she was gone. 'I need to go find her.' said Andy, 'I need to follow my little frog heart.' so Andy followed the beautiful frogs footsteps into the forest. He then came across a turtle, "You can't pass." said the Turtle, 'Please?' said Andy 'No!' said the turtle. Then there was a rustling in the bushes and, like a man who had been shot in the chest by a rifle, the turtle was shot in the chest with a rifle." Chrome said oh-so cheerfully as Ozpin spit out his coffee and Glynda started banging the table. "Andy kept moving but at this point like the doctor of the Kenyan track team his patience ran thin. Andy kept moving," He continued, "He then came across a giant crocodile and the crocodile began to chant, 'I woke up this morning and I sat on a log, I opened up the menu the menu said FROG', Andy said 'No, NO, Please let go of me I can feel myself dying, your ripping out my insides, I'm never gonna find her am I? There's no god is there? Fuck, FUUUUCK!' The End." Chrome finished a smile on his face as Ozpin and Glynda gave him looks of concern as they laughed their asses off. After a good minute and a half of laughing later Ozpin asked, "Mr. Miolet, what exactly was the point in reading that story to us?" "Well, I read that in front of the first year signal class that came over for a field trip, and then the teacher told me to come here for my so called inexcusable behavior." He smiled.

**No reviews but a quick thank you to Kevf1n for informing me about the second Chapter and I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Blaze972 **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything except for my character.

_But one can dream can't they?_

"Speaking"

'Thinking/Lilith"

**SOUNDS**

**"OP CHARACTER TALKING"**

Chapter, 5

Vast, and Empty!

**[Pov: 3rd Person]**

The general ran to his window and stared slack jawed in awe at the monstrosity wrecking his airship. It's legs, long and limber bone ended limbs holding the massive grimm beast up. A sense of dread and tiredness settled over the general as he fell to his knees closing his eyes. the grimm's rib cage was over its chest acting as armor, it's arms were long and skinny, reaching down to the thing's knees with claw tipped fingers, and the whole grimm was at least 200 meters talland barely had to reach upwards to hit the airship. The head was a spectacle to behold, it's mask stopping just before it's mouth in a sharp downward point and extending upward into horns. The eyes bore into the very essence of one's being and piercing their soul like a blade through paper. It was basically a scaled up version of an Apathy grimm with a horned mask instead of a flat skull.

Chrome walked through a portal dropping him right in front of the beast's head, floating on a portal several hundred meters upward. Abaddon's attention shifted to Chrome likely confused that one of the humans had not fallen asleep under his spell. It's head tilted unnaturally at Chrome, it's blazing red eyes drilling straight into his own deep purple gems. He reached behind himself, grabbed his sheath, and gripped the empty space where a sword's hilt should have been. Instead of gripping at nothing, dark shadows exploded outwards making the wind pick up and a large, glowing, royal purple greatblade appear. 'Lilith?' Chrome thought, smirking, 'Yeah?' She thought back bored. '100 points into LUK, INT, and WIS, spread the rest evenly to my other stats.' 'Done.' She told him hitting the apply button. Suddenly power radiated from every pore in Chrome's body making the extraordinary monster in front of him screech in primal rage at the young demon spawn before it. In it's unbridled rage it attempted to claw at the boy, swiping its hand through the air towards him.

"Ugh. You kids are always getting yourself in trouble." A playful voice announced. The claw stopped suddenly whipping the wind into a frenzy. As the wind cleared a blond haired man became visible holding back the grimm's arm. His face scrunched in concentration as he visibly shook, "Now would you please vacate the premises so I can let go of this massive arm?" He asked struggling against the sheer size of the beast. Sighing, Chrome threw them both through a portal and somewhere considerably safer. Stumbling slightly from the unexpected move he quickly introduced himself. "My names Tai Yang Xiao Long, huntsman extraordinaire. I'm gonna go fight the Grimm so you need to leave, wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we kid?" He said smiling. "Listen." Chrome yawned, "You don't have to worry about me." He finished swinging his sword for emphasis. Not believing him Tai sighed and shook his head saying, "Listen kid, just go find your parents, you'll be safe with them, for now I have a job to do." Standing up he looked up at Abbadon and adopted a shocked expression as he saw a massive portal above it, leading straight into space. "Sorry Mr. Abaddon," Chrome yelled up to the great monstrosity, "This is gonna really _suck_." As he spoke the portal began pulling in air at a rapidly increasing pace to the point that whole trees were being brought with it. After making his way over to the creature Chrome hovered on a portal, holding his blade in his right hand and slinging it over his shoulder, his sheath in his other hand. "Let's get this over with quickly." Chrome mumbled to himself noting his rapidly decreasing mana reserves. Jumping off his platform Chrome whistled through the air dodging his adversary's attacks, weaving in and out of it's swinging arms. As he fell out of the sky the beast let out a scream of anger and agony, calling it's brethren from the surrounding area as it dug its hands into a nearby building to stop it from being dragged off into the portal. Suddenly hundreds of howls and screams sounded throughout the city, Grimm coming to the beast's aid. Chrome landed hard on the ground, his knees buckling underneath him, using Chrome's momentary weakness Abaddon ripped a chunk of concrete out of the building and threw it at him, intending to turn him into a bloody splatter on the street. Getting up tiredly Chrome's eyes widened at the stone projectile barreling towards him at immense speeds. Throwing his arms up in front of himself he braced for impact. The enormous piece of limestone and rebar hit Chrome dead on, making pain explode through his arms as rock shards punctured his skin, and racked the rest of his body in pain as he was thrown into a pillar.

"DEAR OUM ARE YOU OK?" A concerned voice said as Chrome gripped his head in his hands, "Lady I just got hit head on with a MASSIVE FUCKING ROCK AND SLAMMED INTO A PILLAR HOW OK DO YOU THINK I CAN BE AT THIS POINT!?" He yelled looking up at the woman. "Man. Ozpin wasn't lying when he said you were a handful." She giggled, "I'm Amber, Ozpin told me you might be fighting, but I _really _thought he was exaggerating about your height, or lack thereof.", "OI FUCK YOU LADY I AM A PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE HEIGHT!" Chrome yelled glaring daggers at her, "At least take me to dinner first." She winked, laughing, "Sh-shut up." "I'm Amber." she introduced herself, I assume you're Chrome then?" "That'd be me." he confirmed Chrome mumbled flustered as she helped him up. "WHAT THE SHIT?" She yelled noticing his lack of aura, "You-YOU DON'T HAVE AURA?! How are you alive!?", "That's for me to know, and you to worry about." Chrome responded, smiling, and waiving the question off, "Now, we need a game plan.", he continued, "If we can get rid of its limbs it won't be able to grab onto anything and will get sucked up into my portal, but we'd have to work fast because I can only keep that thing open so long. Then with the source of gr-", "Wait, wait, wait." Amber said waving her hands erratically, "That's _your _portal?! How? You don't have aura which means you couldn't have unlocked your semblance. So HOW?"

"Amber! Come, it's time we take care of this beast!" Professor Port bellowed, running over quickly to the two of them, "Ah and you must be the boy Ozpin mentioned, mister Miolet, although you really are quite sho-" "I AM OF A PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE HEIGHT!" Chrome interrupted, staring the professor in the eyes, as if daring him to finish his sentence, "Ok now that that's over with, game plan is, cut the limbs off, it flies into the portal and gets incinerated when it gets to close to the sun. Then the grimm won't keep flooding in and we take out the rest of the horde. Ok? Go!" He yelled before anyone could argue.

Running forward Chrome hopped through a series of portals, making his way over to Abaddon's right arm, cutting through clusters of Grimm at a time. Slowly he made his way over to Abaddon, taking Grimm out by the dozen. After making his way past the sea of Grimm crowding the streets, and up to Abaddon's right hand he proceeded to hack maliciously into its wrist. Screaming in pain at the boy sawing into its wrist Abaddon unhinged its jaw charging energy in its maw. The charging energy fluctuated, quickly shrinking and expanding until it turned a dark red with purple outlines. Dark waves circled the orb as it travelled towards Chrome at the speed of a bullet. Ou of the corner of his eye Chrome saw the offending projectile coming towards him and created a portal which sent the orb of energy back at the monster.

-Meanwhile- (~) -Meanwhile-

**KERPOW! **A massive explosion tumbled through the ground as Port and Amber made their way towards the left hand. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF OUM IS THAT KID DOING?!" Amber yelled, wide eyed. **"RAAAGH!" **Abaddon yelled his right arm, now handless, was no longer on the building, but attempting to crush Chrome who was tauntingly dodging in and out of view through portals. Ignoring Chrome's show Amber and Port kept running towards Abaddon's other arm, surprisingly not having to fight any grimm as they all seemed to be walking towards Chrome. Running up the stairs of the building Abaddon was holding onto they spotted the its hand gripping onto a large pillar supporting the building. Acting quickly Port swung his axe into its wrist making Abaddon scream again, drawing more grimm. Amber started cutting from the other side, sending blades of razor sharp wind into it, spraying black blood along the floor. As the hand finally came apart from the wrist the great beast was sent sprawling into the sky, dragged by the vacuum of space. In a last ditch effort to kill the feeble humans (and demon) beneath it Abaddon charged another energy blast, pouring every last bit of mana it had left into the attack. The ball was sent forward, whistling through the air as Abaddon was sucked into the endless void.

-Meanwhile- (~) -Meanwhile-

Chrome was panicking he had closed the portal to space and was dealing with the grimm he had drawn towards himself, but he was really worried about the pitch black orb flying towards the city at frightening speeds. Dodging under an Ursa Major's claw, he swung his blade cleaving straight through the large grimm, bloodying him and his clothes further. Having finished the grimm in his area he dashed towards Abaddon's final attack, thoroughly exhausted of his mana he could no longer create portals and had to rely on his own body for movement. Breathing heavily, Chrome pushed himself to run faster, his lungs burning for oxygen, 'Almost. There!' He thought sliding to a stop and looking up at the orb now fluctuating a deep red and purple. Quickly regenerating his mana he gathered every drop of he had, a measly 47 points and transported the explosive energy into space with its creator, "YO ABADDON!" Chrome yelled through a portal, catching its attention "You forgot this!" He smirked, closing the portal just in time to see an enormous explosion in the sky, brilliant red and yellow outshining even the sun.

-Time-skip- (~) -Time-skip-

"And that's what happened." Amber said, finishing her report to Ozpin, "Very well. Thank you Amber you fought well. I believe you should take the rest of the day off." Ozpin said praising her. "Thank you sir." She responded leaving his office, her mind clouded in thought. Stepping out of the elevator she bumped into Port, both of them stumbling slightly at the impact, " Oh! I'm sorry professor." She said awkwardly, "It's no trouble at all, just be more careful next time alright?" "Yes sir." She responded tiredly, moving out of his way. Deciding to wander around the city for a while Amber stumbled her way into a small park. Sitting down at a small bench she simply enjoyed the outdoors, watching the snow flutter down in twisting spirals of brilliant shapes, dusting her in a light layer of crystalized water. A few minutes of relaxing later the peaceful silence was interrupted by squeaky voice,

"OOOOHHHH! Are you a huntress? I saw you on tv fighting the Grimm! You were all like WOOSH, BANG, SWING! You and the guy with the axe were AWESOME!" The voice's owner stopping for a second was a petite, red and black haired, girl dressed in a short skirt and a deep red cloak clasped around her neck by a rose shaped pin. "My name's Ruby! Ruby Rose." She introduced herself, "What's yours?" "My names Amber. It's nice to meet you Ruby." Amber responded a soft smile gracing her features. "I can't believe you two brought down that giant grimm by yourselves! OOHH, it was so cool!" Ruby fangirled, sparkles in her eyes. "Two of us? What about Chrome?" Amber asked, confused. "Chrome?" Ruby asked just as confused, "There were only the two of you on tv." she scratched her head only to be stopped by the sound of a gunshot echoing through the city. quickly grabbing Ruby, Amber brought her staff out in front of her and started walking towards the alleyway the sound had emanated from. "Stay behind me." she said sternly. Rounding the corner they entered the alleyway and saw a horrific sight. Chrome, holding a drink, blood trickling down his forehead from a singular red bullet wound, and a man holding a small handgun.

"DON'T MOVE!" The man yelled pointing his gun at them. 'I could take him down easily, but Ruby could get caught in the crossfire.' Amber thought to herself, panicking. "You know," Chrome said sipping his drink obnoxiously, "Today has not been my day. I mean first I got arrested for manslaughter, then I got my back broken in like four different places, and now I get shot in the head. Do you know what happened to the last thing that pissed me off? It got sent to fucking space." he growled angrily, the hole in his head sealing up, "Do you want to go to space too?"

That night girlish screams echoed throughout the city as a man ran naked through the streets chased by a small portal to the fractured moon. "That's that dealt with." Chrome said dusting his hands off, a small smirk on his face, "Did ya need something?" "Chrome?!" Amber asked extremely confused at the series of events that had unfolded before her, "How are you alive?! That bullet went straight through your skull and you don't have aura! The human body isn't that strong! You shouldn't have been able to survive that bullet much less the pillar, so ho-"

"RUBY?! RUBY!" A worried voice called out, "There you are! Where have you been it's dangerous out here." The voice said attracting everyone's attention. "Thanks for taking care of my sister I know she can be a handful. I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister. We've really gotta go so thanks again we'll see ya later!" She then walked out of view dragging Ruby with her muttering something about their dad being worried. "Well that was weird. What are you doing out here anyways Chrome?" Amber asked, scratching her head and turning around to find the alley empty, with no indication anyone had ever been there. "OUM DAMNIT!"

-Time-skip- (~) -Time-skip-

**[POV: Chrome]**

Making it back home I collapsed on my bed, breathing hard. My back felt like it had been stabbed to hell and back. "Shit." I drawled out, remembering that Neo would be over in the morning and I had to make breakfast. "Man, how does the hero in every story do it? How does anyone keep suffering like this for other human beings? Human beings were born to consume and destroy. So what makes them better than the Grimm? What makes _me _better than the Grimm? Fuck it. I'll contemplate my existence in the morning." I thought aloud shutting my eyes and shaking my head.

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back from hell. I've been running into a lot of writer's block recently and I'm sorry about how long it took me to release this chapter, but I hope everybody's doing well. **

**P.S. Everybody make sure you stay safe. Wash your hands and stay indoors. Covid-19 is dangerous.**

**-Blaze （#_#）**

**-No reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey! I'm still alive. So... uhh I'm sorry for not updating but I've been dealing with online school and keeping safe, but today I have updated, and I hope you enjoy! **

I don't own anything except for my character.

_But one can dream can't they?_

"Speaking"

'Thinking/Lilith"

**SOUNDS**

**"OP CHARACTER TALKING"**

Chapter, 6

Family.

**[Pov: Chrome]**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! **My alarm blared, neon green LEDs within it spelling out 8:45 am. Annoyed I threw my alarm against the wall. Groggily I got up and, noticed the time on the now sideways alarm. Getting out of bed I changed into a t-shirt and shorts, and begrudgingly walk to the kitchen. Preparing the ingredients, I turned on the stove and started cooking.

-Time-skip- [T/ -Time-skip-

An hour and a half later omelettes had been made. When Lilith made it downstairs she was pleasantly surprised by three gorgeous dishes sitting on the dinner table. "What's all this?" She asked confused, "Breakfast." I stated simply, sitting down, "It's something my sister used to make for my brother and I on Christmas before she left for university. I just hope I did her cooking a service." I scratched my head, "I'm sure it's fine." She said amused by my embarrassment. Fortunately, before she could poke any more fun at me the doorbell rang. Walking over to the door I check the clock, now reading, 10:03 am. Opening the door I came find the Neo smiling, donning her signature outfit, with Hush at her side. Welcoming her in we all sat down and started digging into the meals before us. I had gotten my cooking skill up to level 47 through constant use, but if I were to be honest my sisters cooking could've very well been maxed out. We all sat down grabbing our utensils, and digging in. As my friends took their first bites they froze. "Chrome." Lillith mumbled through her food, "What did you put in these omelettes?" she asked dead serious, both of them staring me straight in the eyes, their eyes wide, as if looking for answers in mine. "Umm-" "And why haven't you made these before?!" She exclaimed, cutting me off, "I mean these are the best damn omelettes, no, _THE _best things I've _EVER_ had." Lilith finished, Neo nodding vigorously in agreeance, and shoving more into her face.

-Time-skip- [T/ -Time-skip/

**[POV: 3rd Person]**

After breakfast they decided to relax (Read: stop harassing Chrome about omelettes.) and exchange gifts. Everyone had gotten a few small gifts including an ice cream scroll charm for Neo, a 'flower power' bracelet for Lilith, and a 'thinking with portals' poster for Chrome. As they laughed away Lilith suddenly asked, "What are you guys planning to do for New Years?" Neo had something to do with her uncle, and Chrome didn't have any plans apart from going to beacon and stopping the fall. They then spent the rest of the day talking about their plans for the future. As the sun set they happily wasted the day away chatting, eating snacks, playing games, and joking about.

-Time-skip- [T/ -Time-skip-

"Hah hah." Chrome breathed heavily, water dripping down his chin and onto the sink as he splashed it over his face looking at his reflection in the mirror he grit his teeth clearly frustrated with something. Splashing more water over his face he closed his eyes, opening them to a warped, distorted reflection of himself, blood red hair, blank white eyes, a razor sharp grin, two leathery wings protruding from his back, and blood drenching the hands he had on the sink. Forcing his eyes shut he took a few deep breathes and opened his eyes again, this time seeing a tired face and empty eyes staring back at him. Throwing on a t shirt and a sweater he walked out of his apartment in search of something to distract him. He cared about nothing, this world wasn't his and so why should he care. He was apathy at its finest. He had nothing to strive for, no need for change or new anything really, so he stagnated. He stopped he had no need to grow, he was empty.

"Someone looks down on their luck." A sultry voice echoed throughout the street, making Chrome freeze in anticipation. He knew that voice and it grated on him like nails down a chalk board. Turning around he was greeted by the unwelcome sight of cinder and her posse. "You did well taking down Abaddon. But your power was raw and undefined. I can teach you to truly utilize your power. I can show you strength." Suddenly power spilled out over the street, the wind roared, his limbs wouldn't work the pressure was _terrifying. _"Well, call me if you feel up for it." She said slipping a piece of paper into his hand, never once losing her sultry tone, and walking off like nothing had ever happened. 'Strength.' He thought, 'I need strength, but not from her,' he shook his head at the thought his heart, beating out of his chest, 'Cinders to close to Salem.' Chrome thought back to the voice, that crushing voice that demanded respect and shook him to his core.

-Time-skip- [T/ -Time-skip-

**1 Month Later (2 Years 11 Months From Cannon)**

Chrome had spent the last month training the hardest he ever had (Working his fucking ass off.), ranging from murdering Grimm all day in the frozen over emerald forest for xp, to reading to grind INT and WIS, or working out to grind STR, VIT and DEX. "St-status." Chrome grumbled, his head down on the dinner table.

**Name: Chrome Miolet**

**Level: 68**

**Titles: Gaming Otaku (300% gaming skills), The Gamer (plays life like a video game 20% LUK)****, A WILD 4'11 SHOTA (INFINITY% cuteness.), Veteran... Almost (100% skill efficiency.)**

**Race: Demon**

**Stats:**

**Health: 850**

**Aura:** **LOCKED**

**Mana: 1260**

**Health Regeneration: 8.5 per minute**

**Aura Regeneration: LOCKED**

**Mana Regeneration: 11.4 (200%) = 34.2 per minute**

**STR: 95**

**DEX: 97**

**VIT: 85**

**INT: 126**

**WIS: 114**

**CHR: 70**

**LUK: 126 (50%) = 189**

**Stat Points: 570**

**Skills (active) : Portal (lvl 86), Portal Restraints (lvl 49), Speech (lvl 38), Blood Boost (lvl MAX), Sneak (lvl 34), Shadow Control (lvl 31)**

**Skills (passive) : Gamer's Body (-50% effectiveness), Gamer's Mind (-50% effectiveness), Demonic Blood (200% MPR, 30% LUK), Instinctive Reactions (Automatic Portal Defense), Parallel Thinking (lvl 1), Penetrating Insight (lvl MAX) **

He had gained 2 new passive abilities Parallel Thinking, allowing him an extra unfeeling mind that could be used to process information or do something for him in case he wasn't particularly fond of participating, more parallels are acquired every 100 points of INT, and Penetrating Insight, lets him understand the short term effects of any choice he may make.

"Uggggghh." He groaned the progress had been damn well worth it, but his everything _hurt _even with the gamer's body and mind abilities, diminished as they may be they were still doing they're jobs and lowering the strain on his mind and body, he shivered at the thought of how he would feel if he _didn't _have them. He had also maxed out his portals by holding 10 open at once for hours on end.

-Time-skip- [T/ -Time-skip-

**[Pov: Chrome]**

**2 years, and 11 months later, (start of cannon).**

"Jesus how late was Ruby up?" I said yawning. Sitting on the lip of the roof I looked down awaiting the inevitable entrance of _infamous _crime boss Roman Torchwick. I then watched as a group of goons walk into the building Roman and the others staying outside. 'Finally!' Lilith mentally groaned, as the window of the shop exploded, sending an unlucky goon flying and most definitely breaking his spine. As Ruby stepped out I leapt off my perch on the roof landing next to her with a soft thud.

**[Pov: Roman]**

Before me were two of the weirdest kids I had ever seen. I mean Red brought bandoleers anda _massive_ gun scythe, and Silver had on an unbuttoned black duster outlined in silver (hence the name), a white under shirt, a pitch black tie loosely hung around his neck, and a pair of black dress pants, oh did I mention the empty sheath on his back, almost as big as he was. As they charged Silver punches and kicked his way through a good dozen of my men before jumping off one and falling towards me, as I thought, 'Oh fuck.'

**[Pov: Ruby]**

I watched in awe as the boy who jumped from the roof seemingly flew towards Roman and punched him in the face sending him directly into the building behind him, splintering the concrete and probably reducing his aura a fair bit. He would have been able to brush it off, _but _the boy in silver followed up with a punch to the solar plexus, making Roman double over, only for the silver guy to knee him in the face, knocking him out. As he turned around several of the grunts ran away leaving the two of us with a bunch of unconscious crooks. We looked at Waco their awkwardly for a few seconds before the sound of an engine cut us off. We both turned around to see a bullhead flying away, a pair of glowing orange eyes visible in the shadows as an angry lady stomped towards us.

**[Pov: Chrome]**

'I'm so fucked' was all I thought as Mrs. Goodwitch marched towards us, glaring daggers at me.

-Time-skip- [T/ -Time-skip-

**SLAM! **The door closed loudly as Glynda walked in (read: stomped in like a 6 year old having a temper tantrum.) cursing. "What's wrong Mrs. Goodwitch?" I said smirking as she shook in anger. "Someone would like to see the two of you." She said stepping into a corner to sulk, as Ozpin stepped in, with a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee, and took a seat. "Ruby Rose." He said studying her intently, "You have silver eyes." He stated, before turning towards me, "And Chrome Miolet. Where did you learn to do this." He said gesturing to a scroll that replayed me beating the crap out of the grunts and then moving on to Roman as Ruby dashed around the street keeping any conscious grunts off me."

"Signal Academy." Ruby said nervously, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" I then zoned out ignoring them going back and forth until, "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked Ruby. "You're Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy right?" She said, tilting her head slightly. "Do you want to come to my school?" He asked the two of us. To which Ruby responded "More than anything." while I smirked and said "I was gonna end up there next year anyway, getting there a year early wouldn't hurt."

-Time-skip- [T/ -Time-skip-

I smiled, hands behind my head as Ruby was bear hugged by Yang, the life slowly draining out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" She squealed in excitement, "I can." I said amused at the scene before me, "She kicked ass." "And who might you be?" She asked eyeing me up and down, "Chrome Miolet. A pleasure." I said, shaking her hand "Yang." she responded as she seemingly attempted to break my hand only to look confused as I gave no indication of having felt it except the smirk on my face. There were several whispers around the ship about why the 'little guy' was there to which my smile faltered and my eye twitched. As one person walked up to me and asked,

"Hey kid where are your parents?" I turned my head to him slowly, as I smiled cheerfully and said, "Call me kid again and I will rip your spine out, shove it down your throat and watch in satisfaction as you suffocate unable to move." From that point on nobody would look in my general direction so I put on a pair of headphones and turned on the music. As the music overpowered everything else I drifted off into a blissfully ignorant sleep.

**A/N I've been trying to use the 3rd person POV less as you might have noticed in this chapter as I feel I over use it sometimes, so any feedback on the story would be nice.**

**-Omake**

"Hey Chrome," Ruby said, exiting the bullhead, "what happened to Torchwick?" She asked, "He should be with the VPD why?" I answered, "'Cause there's a bullhead over the VDP containment area right now." "Oh shit."

**-Blaze~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N WOOOOOOOH! I'm in the mood to write! Also thank you Guest for the constructive criticism. I'm relatively new to the whole writing for fun thing so any criticism is welcome as long as it's not, "This sucks, kys." So thank you for the advice.**

I don't own anything except for my character.

_But one can dream can't they?_

"Speaking"

'Thinking/Lilith'

**SOUNDS**

**"OP CHARACTER TALKING"**

Chapter, 7

I. Hate. School.

**[Pov: Chrome]**

I was abruptly woken from my blissful sleep by a sudden jolt of the bullhead, sending me out of my seat and onto the ground. I get up and brush myself off as the doors open and Jaune runs out, a hand to his mouth. As I witnessed Ruby explode, I had but one thought on my mind, 'This is going to be a _long _year.'

**[Pov: Weiss (wasn't expecting her were ya?)]**

That ignorant, stupid, clumsy brat! Ugh. How stupid can one person be?

"And another child. What was Professor Ozpin thinking?" I mumbled under my breath as said white haired, purple eyed child froze, the smirk on his face twitching into an angry frown. "Listen." He says grabbing my shoulder, "Call me a child again and Schnee or not I will rip out your intestines, wrap them around your throat, and hang you on the top of the CCT by them." He finished, his voice dangerously low, and his cheery smile returning full force. This _boy _had the audacity to threaten _her! _The heiress of the SDC, one of, if not _the _biggest company to ever exist?! Brushing off his hand I narrow my eyes at him and start berating him "You dare threaten me?! You obviously know who I am, and you still have the audacity! You're either extremely stupid or extremely arrogant." I finish, huffing for breath. "And this is why I can't deal with rich kids." He mumbles shaking his head, and pinching the bridge of his nose as he walks away. As he disappears from my vision I realize I have to get to the auditorium for Professor Ozpin's speech.

**[Pov: Ozpin]**

This is going to be an interesting year. From the Schnee heiress, and miss Rose, to mister Miolet's, ah shall we say, request. Very interesting indeed. "Professor Ozpin." Glynda says, snapping me out of my ramblings as we approach the stage in the auditorium, "Are you sure it is wise to bring not one, but _two _underage students in the same year? If either of them are hurt..." She doesn't finish, but the silence is telling. "It's alright Glynda. They will be fine. Miss Rose has plenty of people to rely on, and mister Miolet, well I'd reckon he's better than most veteran huntsman if we were to look at what he was able to do to Abaddon years ago. But we can discuss that at a later date, for now I have a speech to give."

**[Pov: 3rd Person]**

"Hello everyone as you may know I am Professor Ozpin." He starts his speech, "When I look around this room I see those who have lost everything, those who have suffered, and those who are oblivious to the pain of their peers, but I also see hope, I see a passion to protect. An unrivalled desire to fight back and save those who cannot save themselves. For the next four years you will learn to do exactly that. To the next generation!" He says raising his mug as cheers erupt around the room. "And before I leave I would request that mister Miolet vacated the rafters immediately." He says drawing many confused stares to the rafters of the auditorium. "Oh you're no fun." Chrome says from his perch about fifty meters up, as he leans back and begins falling back first towards the rapidly approaching ground. As he nears the waxed marble his body suddenly shifts, landing upright and cratering the ground, sending multiple students to the ground.

**[Pov: Chrome]**

Stupid wizard not letting me have any fun. And here he is _smirking_ at my expense! "Fair warning to everyone here," I begin, piercing the deafening silence, "if anyone calls me any variation of short, a child or tiny. I will rip out your eyes, ears and tongue and force them down your throat one by one." I say, grinning ear to ear as intense bloodlust fills the room only to immediately disappear as I skip out the door and head to the area we would be sleeping.

-**Break-**

**[Pov: Yang]**

After Chrome's little ahem_ performance_ the rest of us filled into the great hall area after a second speech from Mrs. Goodwitch this time, about the rules of their temporary co-ed sleeping arrangements. It seems Chrome had claimed a corner to himself, and was smiling at his scroll, tapping away at it before getting up and heading into the showers. As Ruby and I quickly set up our stuff, Ruby getting out a pen and paper, while I observe several boys run around shirtless until her attention is drawn to Chrome's corner, where Chrome is sat with a slightly pale, black haired girl who had vibrant red eyes, a loose black sweater with a white controller connected to a gravestone by a short cable. She suddenly laughs at something he said, drawing the attention (and hushed whispers) of a good portion of the room, before she snorts and says, "Whatever you say 5'1." Effectively silencing the whole room as we all looked at Chrome for his response. "Lilith," he says, with a deadly calm, "because you are my friend... I am not going to rip out your nervous system for that comment." "Bish you know you love me." She giggles in response, drawing an exasperated sigh from him, and I (along with a large portion of the room) let out a breathes we didn't realize we were holding.

**-Break-**

**[Pov: 3rd Person]**

The next day proved incredibly difficult for Chrome as it involved spears, loud noises, and the bane of Chrome's rest... _people. _He didn't know how, but he knew he was going to have to make it work 'Why the hell did I agree to go to a manipulative wizard's school of monster murdering again?' He thought to himself as Pyrrha' spear, and subsequently Jaune rocketed itself towards him. As it closed in a wisp of shadow flickered off the end of the spear and it suddenly veered right, avoiding Chrome. He calmly tugged the spear out of the concrete wall where it was embedded and got off the wall yawning as he said, "Watch where you're throwing' next time okay?" Before lightly tossing Pyrrha her spear back and moving to the initiation area.

**-Break-**

**[Pov: Chrome]**

Status.

**Name: Chrome Miolet**

**Level: 68**

**Titles: Gaming Otaku (300% gaming skills), The Gamer (plays life like a video game 20% LUK), A WILD 5'1 SHOTA (INFINITY% cuteness.), Veteran... Almost (100% skill efficiency.), Well Versed (50% INT), Penitent Sinner (50% LUK, -25% MP cost for shadow and blood spells)**

**Race: Demon**

**Stats:**

**Health: 850**

**Aura: 1275**

**Mana: 1260**

**Health Regeneration: 8.5 per minute**

**Aura Regeneration: 12.75 per minute**

**Mana Regeneration: 11.4 (200%) = 34.2 per minute**

**STR: 95**

**DEX: 97**

**VIT: 85**

**INT: 126**

**WIS: 114**

**CHR: 70**

**LUK: 126 (100%) = 252**

**Stat Points: 570**

**Skills (active) : Portal (lvl 86), Portal Restraints (lvl 49), Speech (lvl 38), Blood Boost (lvl MAX), Sneak (lvl 34), Shadow Control (lvl 31), Meditation (200% MPR and 100% APR).**

**Skills (passive) : Gamer's Body (-50% effectiveness), Gamer's Mind (-50% effectiveness), Demonic Blood (200% MPR, 30% LUK), Instinctive Reactions (Automatic Portal Defense), Parallel Thinking (lvl 1), Penetrating Insight (lvl MAX)**

**Skills (Other) : Cooking (lvl MAX, food you make is 500% better than it otherwise would be, food is 90% easier to make.), Revolting Reflection (20% resistance to nausea).**

**A New Page Has Been Added At The Request Of Lilith. **

**Affinities: **

**Air: 12**

**Blood: 78**

**Death: -371**

**Fire: 47**

**Force: 3**

**Hellfire: 21**

**Ice: 14**

**Judgement: [LOCKED]**

**Light: -99999**

**Shadow: 163**

**Time: [LOCKED]**

After Lilith added affinities in she explained how everyone had affinities based on their personalities, families, and souls. Essentially affinities were the building blocks of your soul, they constantly grew, changing the layout of your soul and moulding it into aura and a semblance. Basically aura is the physical manifestation of your soul, affinities are what your soul is made up of, and mana is the inner energy the soul creates. Using mana, one can use their affinities to bring elements into existence and take control of them, this practice is also known as the lost art of magic. Eventually if you get your affinities strong enough you can summon and control your affinities without mana. People who could perform such feats were, in the olden days known as Arch Wizards. When I asked, Lilith had said most Arch Wizards had at least a hundred thousand in their element of expertise, often spending their whole lives working to reach that level.

I know I'm gonna have to deal with Cinder, during the fall so grinding ice would be good. I could also pass it off as dust casting, and use my shadow control as my semblance considering my portal skill was almost level one hundred and shadow control wasn't even at forty yet.

I snapped out of my thought and realized I was flying through the air at high speeds. "FUCK YOU OZPIN!" I cursed the wizard as I saw the briefest smirk flicker across his face, before a pillar of ice shot from the ground to meet me half way.

**-Your ice affinity has reached 25.**

Jesus! That took more than half my mana. Slowly I willed the pillar to lower as I meditated to gain my mp back. As I dismounted my makeshift ice pillar I started running towards the ruins I had seen from up above. I've been running for a good seven minutes now and I still haven't seen anyone, did I go the wrong way? Well no time to think about it now. I turn to find myself surrounded. Two imps (the top portion of the Nukaleave) and a fucking geist inhabiting a rusted suit of armour with a large zwei-hander. Really, what the fuck, protagonist bullshit luck.

I ducked under a swing of the imp's arm that would have decapitated me and summoned my shadow great sword from the sheath on my back as I dodged and swerved away from a wide swing from the geist. Deciding the imps had taken enough wild swings at me with their razor sharp claws I pivoted on my left foot bisecting one of the imps diagonally, before spinning 180 and bring my sword down onto the other, splitting it down the middle from the top of its head to were its heart would be if it had one. As it turned to dust I looked back expecting the geist to still be their only to panic slightly as it's nowhere to be seen, until suddenly a shadow appears at my feet. I realize to late however as the great blade impacts my back, sending me flying through multiple trees, before sliding to a halt leaning on my construct of shadows for support.

**[Chrome]**

**Hp: 850**

**Ap: 172/1275**

**Mp: 1046/1260**

Panting I reached out for the shadows with my mind, willing them to kill. The shadows around the geist suddenly erupted with dark shadowy barbs that grasped onto its exposed mask from different angles, pulling it apart with jagged barbed lines of inky black shadows. Meditating for a second I resumed my freckles towards the ruins of the temple. As I slid into the clearing to see the others, all paired up. Deciding to worry about it later he grabbed a random relic and began to run towards the others when suddenly two trees fell down on one side of the clearing, a beringel walking forward as the death stalker I hadn't seen yet made a loud clicking sound and the nevermore circling overhead screeched forcing everyone to cover their ears. Protagonist luck strikes again! "FUCK!" I yelled _oh so _elegantly. This is gonna suck.

**_!IMPORTANT!_**

**A/N Thank you all for reading, and please if you have any advice or tips for writing a story like this I would love them. Anyway I was thinking we should do a ship poll cuz I can't decide, so if you want to see a ship in this fic just put a review down below with the two characters. **

**_!IMPORTANT!_**

**-Blaze •~•**

**P.S. No harems.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing and for the advice. In my mind Chrome had been out there for a while getting used to using his portals before Lilith called him to give him her gift.**

**No omake this time. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I've been digging through and reading some old favourites, and it's made me pretty upset considering more than half of them are abandoned, even though they were so god damn good. Anyway back to the story. **

**P.S. You have until chapter 20 is released to vote.**

Current Votes: (Please submit any ideas for ship names for now I'll be using whatever I can think of.)

Chrome x Ruby (WTF do I call this?) : 1

Chrome x Lilith (Deadly Sins) : 1

Chrome x Neo (Murder Midgets) : 1

I don't own anything except for my Ocs.

_But one can dream can't they?_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**SOUNDS**

**"Op characters."**

_"Radio/Tv"_

Chapter 8,

A Dead Man Walking.

Great. Fucking great. So nine fucking teens are supposed to fight off two ancient grimm that even veteran huntsman have trouble against... WHAT THE FUCK OZPIN!? Suddenly a row of trees on the other side of the clearing crashed to the ground, as the black head of a king tajitu emerged from the steadily clearing dust. I don't know how, but somehow, this is Ozpin's fault. "Welp, it was good seeing you guys, now I suggest running the _FUCK _away." I said smiling cheerfully, hands on my hips. Drawing protests from them only for said protests to be cut off as I create ice beneath their feet. Using the shadows around them, I push them down the path of ice and towards the ruinous bridge. Turning my attentions back to the massive snake head I drew my blade, black ice filling my sheath this time as the added weight would help cut the grimm's thick scales. "Listen mister Snake this really isn't about you, but I need to blow off some steam (**A/N Someone please get that reference**)!" I said, punctuating each word with a swing of my sword, carving long gashes into the tajitu's flesh. The mighty beast let out a thunderous screech of protest as the white head rocketed forward and sent me flying into the ruins, conveniently landing me beside the pedestal of the black king piece. How cliché. Grabbing the relic I stood up legs first the rest of my body bending unnaturally as it straightened out, cracking as a vicious smile adorned my face. "Two on one? I like those odds?"

**[Pov: 3rd Person]**

As the others reached the bridge, quickly followed by the death stalker, the nevermore staring down at them from the air, they turned, ready to face the giant bug chasing them. Only to gaze in shock at the sight behind it, back at the ruins black wisps billowed, at least 70 ft high ripping apart anything in their way as the white half of a king tajitu was viciously thrown into the cliff side, large cuts along its body, spouting grimm dust as it evaporated. Suddenly an oppressive aura descended upon the bridge forcing everyone, grimm included to freeze, as Chrome walked through the tree line a hand over his mouth as he yawned. The aura disappeared as quick as it came, the students letting out breathes they didn't realize they were holding, the grimm screeching in outrage at the new alpha predator.

**[Pov: Blake]**

I felt it. Just for a second, but it was there. All my senses were telling me to run, get as far away as possible, because you _cannot _beat that _thing. _Then just like that, it was gone, replaced by Chrome standing there, yawning lazily. "Wh-What was tha-at?!" Yang stuttered our next to me, visibly shaking in fear and apprehension, "Uh semblance." He responded sheepishly. "Wha-" I started only to be cut off by a screech from the death stalker as it identified Chrome as the largest threat, and attempted to impale him with its stinger. A wall of ice sprouted intercepting the offending appendage, as the silver outlining of Chrome's duster lit up. Snapping out of my little 'episode' I ran towards the giant scorpion shooting at its exposed eyes, forcing it to position its claws in front of its face, cutting off eye contact. As I shot and strafed around it, drawing its attention, Weiss who had also refocused on the fight froze its back half, including the tail that was still trapped in the ice wall. Pyrrha threw her shield cutting the thin tendons holding the stinger to the tail. As it thrashed in pain Chrome held up his hands, creating a large icicle up above, before letting it drop and nail the death stalker into the ground. The others had taken care of the claws, not allowing it to defend itself.

"So... you wanna tell us what that w-" Jaune tried, turning to Chrome, only to be interrupted by the nevermore screeching, as if to say, I'm still here! "Later." Chrome said waving the question off, before getting into a ready stance and pulling a massive shadow great blade out with his right hand. "What are you gonna do with a sword at that range, send a _sword beam _at it?" Yang asked sarcastically as Chrome raised his blade skyward, "Yes." He responded with a completely straight face, before bringing his sword down, shooting a massive wall of shadow at the flying beast. "How did you know Yang?" He finished bearing a smug grin, only to adopt a frown as the bird squawked and flew out of the dust cloud, heavily damaged, but still alive. "Ah, that sucks. " he continued before falling face first into the ground.

**[Pov: Chrome]**

FFFFFFUUUUUUUCCKK. SHIT, SONUVAFU- were the thoughts running through my head. 'St-status.'

**Name: Chrome Miolet**

**Level: 68**

**Titles: Gaming Otaku (300% gaming skills), The Gamer (plays life like a video game 20% LUK), A WILD 5'1 SHOTA (INFINITY% cuteness.), Veteran... Almost (100% skill efficiency.), Well Versed (50% INT), Penitent Sinner (50% LUK, -25% MP cost for shadow and blood spells)**

**Race: Demon**

**Stats:**

**Health: 850**

**Aura: 13/1275**

**Mana: 7/1260**

**Health Regeneration: 8.5 per minute**

**Aura Regeneration: 12.75 per minute**

**Mana Regeneration: 11.4 (200%) = 34.2 per minute**

**STR: 95**

**DEX: 97**

**VIT: 85**

**INT: 126**

**WIS: 114**

**CHR: 70**

**LUK: 126 (100%) = 252**

**Stat Points: 570**

**Skills (active) : Portal (lvl 86), Portal Restraints (lvl 49), Speech (lvl 38), Blood Boost (lvl MAX), Sneak (lvl 34), Shadow Control (lvl 31), Meditation (200% MPR and 100% APR).**

**Skills (passive) : Gamer's Body (-50% effectiveness), Gamer's Mind (-50% effectiveness), Demonic Blood (200% MPR, 30% LUK), Instinctive Reactions (Automatic Portal Defense), Parallel Thinking (lvl 1), Penetrating Insight (lvl MAX)**

**Skills (Other) : Cooking (lvl MAX, food you make is 500% better than it otherwise would be, food is 90% easier to make.), Revolting Reflection (20% resistance to nausea).**

**Affinities:  
**

**Air: 12**

**Blood: 78**

**Death: -371**

**Fire: 47**

**Force: 3**

**Hellfire: 21**

**Ice: 27**

**Judgement: [LOCKED]**

**Light: -99999**

**Shadow: 182**

**Time: [LOCKED]**

Fuuuuck. I poured all my mana and aura into killing shit and not letting shit kill me. I didn't save any reserves for this shit. Wait. Does this mean I have to actually dust-cast without enhancing it with magic? DAMNIT. Dust is fucking expensive you know. Fine I'll do things the boring and expensive way. Getting up and taking in my surroundings I remembered what their plan was and saw the nevermore struggling to escape. Raising my hands I channeled the minimal aura I have into my clothes, summoning forth the ice I froze the grimm in place allowing Ruby to decapitate it in a deadly flourish. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading back." I said drawing their attention, before gathering the little aura and mana I had to creating a platform of ice, allowing the others to climb on before sending us up to meet the others for the ceremony.

**-Break-**

**[Pov: 3rd Person]**

After the presentation of teams JNPR and RWBY Chrome was called forward. "Chrome Miolet." Ozpin called drawing many confused murmurs from the crowd, "Due to the odd number of students this year you do not have a partner or a team." The crowd exploded in confusion only quieting down when Glynda smacked her riding crop against the pedestal. "Thank you. As I was saying you do not have a partner or a team, but still collected the black king piece, so we are allowing you to bring someone in as your partner provided we approve of your choice, and they are willing." The room erupted in outrage. That much power? In the hands of a child?! It was unheard of. "Cool." Chrome said nonchalantly yawning into his palm as everyone headed off towards their dorms after being handed their school mandated scrolls.

Chrome entered his dorm sitting on the second bed from the left and opening the window only to receive a knock on the door. Getting up and opening the door he was greeted by the faces of teams JNPR and RWBY. Surging forward they pushed him back, closed the door and surrounded him in a semi circle with his back to the window. "Alright Chrome, you've got nowhere to run, now you better start explaining what the heck that was at initiation!" Yang said, shaking her fist. Chrome merely smirked amusedly before saying, "There's always somewhere to run." And swan diving out of the window leaving 8 teens with there jaws on the floor behind.

**-Break-**

"Hey Chrome?" Lilith asked, sitting against the wall, "What's up Lils?" He responded cheerfully lying spread eagle looking up at the sky, "Uh have you decided on a partner yet?" "Yep." "Who?" She asked, nervous, "Obama," he laughed, "No, it's you who else?" He said playfully. "N-no one!" She stuttered out, "I just thought you'd want a teammate who wouldn't get you killed." She continued, staring down at the ground in shame. "C'mon Lils." Chrome responded in a stern but caring voice, as he sat up and looked at her, before pulling her into a hug, "We went over this already. I can not, and _will not _ever hate you for my death." His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest as tears fell from her face. "You're my best friend Lils. Don't put yourself down like this." Ten minutes passed of Lilith silently sobbing into his shirt repeatedly stating 'I'm sorry.' Only to be reassured by Chrome that he held no resentment towards him in the form of kind words, back rubs, and head pats. When she finally pulled away rubbing her eyes, she smiled cheerily and said, "You're right I shouldn't put myself down as low as you." She teased earning a deadpan from Chrome. "Good to have you back too." He huffed before a smile overtook his face. 'This year might not be too bad.'

**A/N Hey! I wrote some more cuz I was bored****. Also please note that I am not pushing Lilith and Chrome together. I just wanted to give you a bit of wholesome fluff and an example of how they would act if they were (Also wanted to see if I write anything even remotely romantic that doesn't suck ass).**

**Reviews:**

**Grim Riper: Actually Ruby is already taller than him by a whole whopping inch!**

**Guest/Some Guy: I just added one to each of their tallys, and thank you!**

**Welp... that's all she wrote! Cya! -Blaze ~**


End file.
